


Chest Piece

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Rook gets his first fan.
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Chest Piece

Ashliegh pops her head into Rook’s space, “Hey, you have a consult.” 

“Just consult or also a session?” He asks, standing up. 

“Just a consult.” Ash says, sending him a smile, before leaving to bring in whoever. Coming back in a minute later, she has a clipboard with the standard paper work and a girl in tow. “This is Y/N, she signed up for a thirty minute consultation, try not to go over.” She tells Rook, knowing how he and all the guys can get if they get to excited about an idea. She pats the girl on the arm, before leaving. 

Rook moves forward, extending his hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Rook.” 

She laughs, shaking his hand, “Y/N, I really like your work.” 

He can feel himself flush slightly at her words. 

It was Kells who usually got that compliment, especially since this was his shop. The older man had started tattooing when he was fifteen and by the time he was twenty he was able to buy a large enough space, where he, Slim, and Dub could all work without being in each other’s way. With Rook joining them once he turned eighteen, getting a fulltime spot when he turned twenty two. 

“Do you have an idea of what you want?” He asks, gesturing for her to sit in the spare chair they keep, while he sits on the stool. 

“Kind of.” She shrugs, “I know I want a chest piece, so I was thinking that I could give you the reigns on what the design would be.”

He stares at her for a few seconds shocked, “Are you sure?”

Y/N nods, “Yeah, I really like what I’ve seen of your work. I feel like your the right person for this.”

He chuckles a little bit, still in disbelief, but seeing the time he pushes it aside and starts asking her questions.

Nearly ten hours later when they’re closing up the shop, Kells joins Rook when he goes into his space to grab some papers for Ash. “Any interesting clients?”

Rook side eyes him, wondering if Ash said something. “Yeah, a girl came in, wants a chest piece.” 

Kells whistles at that, it had been a while since a chest piece had come into the shop. “What are you going to do for it?” 

“I have a few ideas, I just need to draw them up and email them to her so she can decide.” 

He sighs, leaning against the wall, “I kind of hate that you got the first chest piece in like months and you have the reigns over the design.” 

Rook shakes his head, “Why would you ask me if I had anything interesting when Ash already told you everything?” 

He shrugs, a smirk on his face. “Just wanted to hear it from you, oh what’s her name by the way?” 

“Y/N.” 

Kells chuckles, “Yeah, that’s why I wanted to hear from you. Just remember Rookie, you can’t fuck ‘em until all the paperworks done.” He slaps the shorter man on the shoulder, before leaving.


End file.
